princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Consecrate
Consecrate (•) :Action: Extended, 10 minutes/roll, threshold = Sanctuary :Dice pool: Presence + Occult :Cost: 3 Wisps :Duration: special The Noble blesses the ground she stands on, and dedicates it temporarily to her Queen and the Light. The Noble needs to cleanse and purify every part of the area she wishes to dedicate; this can be as simple as giving it a thorough spring cleaning, or it can be an elaborate rite for casting out evil spirits, depending on the Noble’s cultural background. However, if she applies an Invocation, the method of purification invokes the relevant Queen and must use symbols appropriate for her. The Charm also requires a representation of the Noble’s Phylactery to be somewhere in the area. This can be as slight as a sketch of it done in felt tip on paper and taped to the underside of a table, or as intricate as a carefully woven tapestry with its image part of the decorations. There can be multiple such representations. However, if all such representations are destroyed or removed from the area, the Charm automatically ends. When the Noble reaches the threshold, the target Sanctuary gains the Consecrated Condition for 1 day. The Noble may continue working to extend the Charm’s duration: *Threshold = 1 day *2 * threshold = 1 week *3 * threshold = 1 month *4 * threshold = 2 months *5 * threshold = 3 months *Each additional multiple extends the duration by another month. If an area is already Consecrated, the new Charm will not take effect until the Noble reaches enough successes to exceed the remaining duration of the previous Consecration. (For instance, if an area will be Consecrated for five days, the Noble must reach enough successes for a week’s duration, after which the area will be Consecrated for a week.) If any part of an area is Tainted, the Charm automatically fails, and if any part becomes Tainted while the Consecration remains, the Charm immediately ends. Upgrades Purifying The Noble may Consecrate a Tainted area. The Taint will always overcome this Charm given enough time, but it can allow the Noble some vital breathing space. Add the Taint’s Severity to the threshold; when the Noble reaches it: *The Taints’ Curses go dormant. *The Taint will not attempt to corrupt nor will it cause Hauntings for characters with Sensitivity. *The Taint no longer provides access to and from the Dark World. Even though the Taint is suppressed, later uses of Consecrate still must overcome it to extend the Consecrated Condition. Also, the Taint shortens Consecrate’s duration: each multiple of the threshold adds just one day to the Charm’s duration. When Consecrate expires the effects of the Taint return; the Noble may invoke Consecrate again to extend the Condition, but this only delays the inevitable. Sanctuary Several Charms have special benefits when cast upon Consecrated ground. When Consecrate is invoked with Sanctuary, all Charms that interact with the Consecrated Condition are immune to being dispelled while that Condition remains. It is important to note that Consecrate itself can be dispelled, or removed by other methods, and this upgrade offers no protection against that. ''Road of Dawn'' Upgrade Fruits of Labor :Requires Metallo • Consecrations take time and energy, something most Princesses find hard to take of both. When the Princess is consecrating an area, she may treat her Stamina as Metallo dots higher. This cannot go above Inner Light Maximum when it comes to stats however. Category:Charm Category:Govern Family Category:Govern 1 Category:One-dot Charm